


Down

by batty_gal



Series: Tresses [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Double Drabble, Hair, Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram continues to pester Gwendal to let his hair down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is part four of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme: hair fetish.

_Many Years Ago_

Gwendal sighed, utterly annoyed by the young toddler's antics.

"Give it to me," Gwendal asked.

"No! Not until you do it!" Wolfram said.

Gwendal hated it when Wolfram got like this. Of all the times to be a brat, it had to be when he was about to leave to do something important.

"I don't have time for this. I want it. Now."

"Not until you do it!" young Wolfram pouted, his arms crossed.

"Fine."

He sighed as he pulled the ribbon off his hair, allowing his charcoal gray locks to freely cascade down his back. He simply did not understand Wolfram's fascination with his hair. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes."

"Swell. Now give me my pen, please."

_Present_

"Give them to me, Wolfram."

"No. Not until you do what I want you to do."

"I want them. Now. I have to get back to my work."

"Then do what I asked."

"Fine."

He let his hair loose. "Satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now give me my pants, please."

_Many Years Into The Future_

"Give it up."

"No."

"Now."

"Do it."

"Fine."

He let down his completely white hair. "Is this better?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Now give me my teeth!"


End file.
